


Pouring Crimson Regret

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda?), (questionable), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Banter, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yakuza! KuroTsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “The worst thing is, even after everything, I don’t regret anything.”Golden eyes meet amber as they fall into an indefinite length of silence once more.Or,not the first HQ yakuza fic TJ will post.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Pouring Crimson Regret

**Author's Note:**

> The characterisation of every character mentioned/appearing in this fic are based off of those from [kelidahauk's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelidahauk) RP server! I take no credit for them, except for this... mess.
> 
> (TsukkiKage is the ship in the RP server, oops.)

“I wish I’d never met you.”

A beat of silence.

“The worst thing is, even after everything, I don’t regret anything.”

Golden eyes meet amber as they fall into an indefinite length of silence once more.

+++

_ a week ago _

Kei cursed in Russian, purely out of habit, when he got the password to unlock his laptop three times in a row. 

_ Did I miss an alphabet or something? _ he recently changed the password, yes, but that didn’t mean he forgot it already.

Sat at the outside patio of his café, _ La Petit Shit _ , Tsukishima Kei’s mood could not get any shitter when he was merely trying to get his day started. He would admit his mind has been taken over by the little ‘task’ lately but…

“Mind if I sit here?”

The voice was  _ conniving _ . Untruthful. Beguiling.

_ He’s peril itself… _ Kei found himself thinking to himself.

“Go ahead, can’t make my morning shittier,” Kei closed his laptop and sighed in frustration. He could ask someone to hack his own laptop later. “What brings you to my lovely little shit?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Kei should’ve looked at the stranger before anything else. 

If his voice had screamed ‘DANGER’, his appearance just backed that up.

There was something disastrous about his fashion statement, which consisted of a leopard print shirt and a pair of black slacks. But his sharp angular jaw and amber eyes say that he, indeed, was the predator here.

_ Huh… why do I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere? _

“ _ ‘La Petit Shit’ _ is technically a play on words,” Kei shrugged as this fashion disaster of a man takes a seat across from him. “Supposed to be ‘la petite merde’, if wanted to be 100% correct with the wording.”

“Ah,” the stranger gave him a non-committal nod. “Is it possible to get your name or is it too soon? A pretty thing like you must have a name~”

“Isn’t it rude to call someone a  _ thing _ upon first meeting, Kuro-san?” Kei copied the faux-flirtatious tone as he replied with his current alias. “Ivanov Hotaru.”

“Just call me Kuroo,” there was something feline about the other’s smile.

“As in the CEO of BlackTail Pharmaceuticals?” _ That must be why his face looks familiar… _ “Damn, do you just walk around looking for shitty cafés to dine at?”

“No, I just walk around looking for pretty views,” Kuroo’s amber eyes trained onto Kei before he continued. “And I might have found the first one for the day.”

“You need more than a clever tongue and a pretty face to win me over, Kuroo-san,” Kei laughs. “But I'll admit I never heard that before. People usually try to tie in my Russian —”

“Oya, so you _ are _ part-Russian?” Kuroo’s eyes gleamed like a cat who just caught a feather toy.

_ ‘That’s none of your business’ _ almost got blurted out, but Kei just smiled and nodded.

“You’re more interesting than I initially thought, Kuroo-san~” 

///

Kei ended up talking with Kuroo for a few hours. He had forgotten about his problem with the laptop by the time Kuroo said he had to be somewhere, thanked him for the amazing conversation, and stalked off.

(He actually stalked off, that was the best impression Kei got of the other walking away from the patio.)

And that was when he noticed the little card placed on top of his laptop.

_ Kuroo Tetsurou _ _   
_ _ Business Email:  _ [ _ xxxxxxx@gmail.com _ _   
_ ](mailto:xxxxxxx@gmail.com) _ Phone number: (xx) xxxx-xxxx _

_ That sly bastard! This is his perso-fucking-nal number! _

Kei found himself pocketing the card anyhow.

_ Kuroo might be of use to Karasuno _ .

///

Kuroo’s second visit was two days after the first one.

“Look who’s back for more!” Kei feigned excitement. _ Or maybe I was secretly hoping he’d come back after all… liven up my life a little _ .

“Aw, I’m honoured you were waiting for me, Ivanov-san,” Kuroo joked. “I was hoping you have matcha now.”

“Why would I?” the café owner wrinkled his nose in disgust, remembering just in time that they had talked about the other’s love for matcha very briefly.. “That shit tastes like literal grass.”

“There’s nothing wrong with matcha, Ivanov-san!” a playful pout.

“I can think of at least five things wrong with matcha right now, Kuroo-san~” he teased the other man, failing to realise they’d been leaning in closer towards each other across the patio during their heated discussion.

Kei withdrew quickly. He couldn’t believe he just did _ that _ .

“Something wrong, Ivanov-san?” Kuroo blinked slowly.

“I need to do something that I forgot about.”

///

“It’s not often I see you at the dojo at this time of the day, Tsukishima.”

Kei glared at Sugawara.

“I don’t need your input on when I can be where, Sugawara-san,” Kei bit back his  _ impolite _ version of the reply, drawing his katana out. “Are you here to spar or not?”

“It’s a ‘not’ for me,” Sugawara shrugged. “I came here bearing a message from our dear _ oyabun _ .”

“That is  _ such _ a relief to hear,” Kei rolled his eyes.

were you.”

///

It was not a pleasant meeting with his oyabun.

“Tsukishima,” Sugawara called out just as he sheathed his katana. “I’d watch out if I 

It was only logical he goes straight to  _ La Petit Shit _ and hoped no one’s going to bother him.

Someone bothered him.

“Not in the motherfucking mood for your matcha love, Kuroo-san,” Kei gritted out when he saw the messy black head that’s starting to become familiar to him. He can’t help but repress the feeling of feeling this odd calmness when he sees the other male though.

“You look like you’re tense, Ivanov-san,” Kuroo hummed. “Did something happen?”

“Maybe, but it’s none of your business,” Kei growled. “Why are you here?”

“I thought I’d get the coffee cake I forgot to buy when I was here earlier, so I came back,” Kuroo explained. “You aren’t just a café owner, now are you?”

“Aren’t you a sharp person,” Kei narrowed his eyes. “You got me. I also dabble into modelling.”

“Do you now? I was merely jesting,” Kuroo laughed. “Well, I’m here if you need to vent…”

“I just… have a shitty relationship with a friend of mine,” _ no way I’m telling this bastard that this  _ friend _ is actually my oyabun _ . “I mean, we know where we both stand… it’s just that I fucked up recently.”

“How did you fuck up?” Kuroo presseed.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t do what I promised and now I have to bear the consequences,” Kei replied honestly. “I just… don’t know how I can mend this.”

“But do you _ have _ to mend it?” Kuroo’s words baffled him. “I mean… yeah, you fucked something up, but is it a problem  _ you _ have to mend yourself?”

“What are you suggesting here, Kuroo-san?” the smile that spread on his face isn’t fake for once.

“I’m saying,” shivers run down his spine when Kuroo leant in close, close enough that his breath tickled the nape of his shoulder. “You don’t owe anyone _ anything _ .”

///

Kuroo’s words haunted him for the rest of the week.

Kei continued to report to his oyabun what he was trying to do, and it just made him even more miserable.

It made him more miserable that Kuroo stopped coming to his café. 

He didn’t realise that he’d grown used to the other’s company at the randomest times. Hell, he was considering the possibility of adding matcha latte to the menu.

“Kei,” Yuu’s voice jolted him out of his reverie. “You have a weird look on your face.”

“Yuu,” Kei rolled his eyes. “I don’t ever have a ‘weird look’ on my face.”

“That’s a lie because I just witnessed it,” Yuu scoffed. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” _ and that’s precisely why I’m in distress _ .

“Oya, so you looked like you were ready to kill a bitch because nothing happened?” Kei could see the figurative gears spinning inside his friend’s head. “So, no one’s been visiting you for the last few days? Or was, anyway.”

“… has Yamaguchi been spying on my security cameras again?” Kei narrowed his eyes at Yuu. “He needs to stop doing that.”

“Hey, you’re our _ shingiin _ , we need to make sure you’re always safe!” Yuu tries to make an excuse for Yamaguchi.

“Tell me that the next time i find out that he spied on me, I will cut his dick off,” Kei replies in a faux-sweet tone.

  
  


By the time it was closing hours for him at the café, Kei’s given up on seeing Kuroo again. Hell, maybe he’ll see if he can bribe Yamaguchi into—

“Good evening… I assume you’re Tsukishima Kei?”

The voice is foreign, and Kei almost reached for the gun he has concealed. He whirls around to find a male in his average height, with a so-called ‘pudding hair’ that’s tied into a messy bun.

“May I help you?” Kei is fully alert. _ How does this stranger know my name? _

“You can help me, actually,” Pudding Hair smiles, but there’s no warmth. “Kuro wants to see you.”

“Kuro?” something connects inside his head. “You mean Kuroo?”

“See…” Pudding Hair heaves out a sigh. “He doesn’t know you’re with Karasuno-kai.”

“Sorry?” he’s  _ not _ panicking, he isn’t. “What does a crow have to do with anything?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Tsukishima Kei… your first mistake was responding to that name instead of your alias you use,” Pudding Hair points out.

_ Fuck! _

“Your second mistake was not having one of _ your _ hackers lock up your files so I wouldn’t be able to snoop around,” Pudding Hair went on. 

“If you know I’m with Karasuno-kai, that means  _ you’re _ also involved with a yakuza group… I’ll try to guess from the four,” Kei fakes his own smile.

“If Kuro comes back despite my advice,” Pudding Hair ignores him completely. “Turn him away. It’s bad news if you get mixed up with Kuro.”

///

Pudding Hair stayed on his mind for a long time. In fact, he was thinking about Pudding Hair when the bell rings, allowing him to be aware that he was getting his first customer of the day.

“… Kuroo-san,” Kei’s heart lurches forward, stopping mid-swing of his sweeping. “What brings you here?”

“I…” Kuroo hesitated, his amber eyes wild. “I just needed to see you.”

“We’re just strangers,” he insisted, maybe more to himself than to the other. “You don’t mean a damn thing to me, and I you.”

“You keep haunting my thoughts, Ivanov-san,” Kuroo admitted. “I saw you only a handful of times but…”

“Please don’t say it,” the blond pressed the pad of his forefinger to Kuroo’s lips. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“But it’s the absolute truth, Ivanov-san,” Kuroo’s lips brushed against Kei’s skin, as soft as a down. “I know so.”

“That’s your problem, not mine,” Kei tried to blink the odd wetness away from his eyes. “From what your friend told me… you shouldn’t be chasing after me.”

“What did Kenma tell you?”

“He knows my real name,” was all Kei says before going ‘fuck it’ inside his head and dips his head down to press their lips together.

It was the worst best thing.

Because he remembered now, hearing about the families in Tokyo as a child, his Papa telling him about the old family _ Nekoma and how Kuroos have been in power forever. _

+++

_ present time _

“I wish I’d never met you.”

A beat of silence.

“The worst thing is, even after everything, I don’t regret anything.”

Golden eyes meet amber as they fall into an indefinite length of silence once more.

“Did you approach me because you knew I was the  _ saiko-komon _ , Kuroo-san?” Kei has to ask.

They’re near the Tokyo Sky Tree, and they both know what’s going to happen tonight.

One of them has to die.

“I’m the  _ oyabun _ of Nekoma Pride, Kei,” _ you know my name, huh _ . “I don’t want to start a war.”

“Neither do I, Kuroo-san,” Kei whispers, his katana still sheathed. “But I don’t…”

It’s quick.

Kuroo draws his gun out and points it at his heart just as he points the tip of his blade against the  _ oyabun _ ’s throat.

“Killing me will start a war against Karasuno-kai,  _ Kuroo-oyabun _ ,” all the venom Kei doesn’t mean is loaded onto the last two words.

“But it’s what I have to do,” Kuroo mutters. “You’re a threat to my family.”

“In another life,” Kei whispers through trembling lips. “Maybe we’ll be lucky.”

Just as he steps forward to impale his blade through Tetsurou’s heart, he hears the gunshot going off at point-blank.

And then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty, I know. There's a chance I'll rewrite this in the future, mayhaps longer.


End file.
